The Hall of Bish: Interview with a Rurouni
by nakama-aigyou
Summary: The first of many interviews done by The hall of Bish. The First Interview Is with the Rounie Kenshin..


A-chan: Hello and welcome. This is our very first fan fiction. It is based on a manga that J-chan and myself have put together..  
  
J-chan: We hope you enjoy, and come back for more.. The title is: "The Hall of Bish: Interview with a Rurouni Chapter One"  
  
Kenshin: "By: A- chan & J- chan"  
  
J-chan: Summary: The First of Many Interviews from: "The Hall Of Bish"  
  
With: J-Chan, A-chan, and Kenshin Himura Chapter One.  
  
A-chan: "Ok, Here it goes. Our Disclaimer Is: We do not Own Kenshin, We just like to play with him.."  
  
Kenshin: "Oro?"  
  
J- chan: ^.^ !  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There is a large mansion at the top of Bish Hill, which is owned by A-chan and J-chan. The first floor of the mansion consists of a large hall, which is lined with portraits of the best Bishouen and Bishoujos, in the hall lies hidden two stair cases, which pull down from the ceiling; one huge formal dinning room, with a table that sits twenty-four people at one time; an extra large kitchen with all the latest utensils; a large sitting room separated into two sections, five couches, two chairs, and a long oriental rug; a large party room with a huge plasma screen TV that covers one wall, a large square rug, and two long couches. Once upstairs you will see another large hall, three master bedrooms, two large guest bedrooms, and two huge bathrooms. If you retreat to the back yard you will see a large pond with a small oval island in the center, a large fountain on the edge of the pond with many several water jets on each side, along with multi colored stepping stones surrounding the pond; four square rose gardens, four petite yet long violet gardens, and two large and long tulip gardens. Also within the back yard you will find a large secluded and covered bath house for both the males and females. On the opposite side of the back yard you will find a large guest house consisting of four queen-sized day beds, three large couches, a gigantic brick fireplace, and two wooden dressers by the door. Welcome to "The Hall of Bish's" first episode ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wearing a floral kimono, J-chan smiled at every one. "Welcome Everyone! This week we get to interview Kenshin-sama! She gestured towards a pretty red-haired man with an x-shaped scar on his left cheek." Please state your name and function". She asked while smiling to encourage the polite samurai as he rose to introduced himself.  
  
"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Kenshin Himura. I am a former wander, that I am. My present residence is at the Kamiya dojo with Karu-dono and Yahiko-dono. My Fighting style is the "Hiten Mitsurugi" and my weapon of choice is the "Reversed Blade Sword", that it is. I was once a botsi, but I have vowed never to kill again." The samurai smiled and jokingly added, "Although umbrellas are good weapons to, that they are!"  
  
"Kenshin-dono, I made some tea would you care for some?" J-chan asked pointing to a tea set on the table, trying to stall for time until her friend A-chan, one of Kenshin's greatest fans, arrived.  
  
"Yes, please." Kenshin replied.  
  
"Will you excuse me for a moment Kenshin- dono? I am going to look for A- chan. You are her number one Bish after all! While I am gone, please make yourself at home." J-Chan suggested.  
  
"Please don't worry about me J-dono! I will wait here and drink my tea, that I will," Kenshin replied. And as he placed his lips on the rim of the cup a thought suddenly occurred to him. "What is a "Bish"?"  
  
"Maybe she just got last minute jitters." J-Chan murmured to herself as she walked out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile, a mysterious shadow lurked in the darkened hallway attached to the tea room. Unaware of any danger Kenshin continued to drink his tea. The hidden figure slowly crept from its hiding place, reaching for the light switch.  
  
Kenshin suddenly looked up "Hmm?? I sense danger?! A sudden movement from the corner of the room caught his attention. But the fuchsia clad samurai was too late as the whole room was put into darkness. He sensed the attack but was unable to defend himself, "Ohhhh.!"  
  
"Hehehehehehe!"  
  
Meanwhile J-chan, having been unable to find A-chan returned to check on her guest. "I am back, Kenshin- dono. I couldn't find.." she paused looking at the darkened room. "Oh..., why is it so dark in here?? It's so creepy" J- chan comments, while trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness.  
  
J-chan grew increasingly worried as she heard the sound of something rustling and then a soft giggle piercing through the silent shadows.  
  
"Where is that light switch??" J-chan asked feeling the wall for the light switch. "Ah!" she said triumphantly, as she quickly turned on the lights. "Kenshin- dono are you all right??" she asked scanning the disarrayed tea room. A motion caught her attention from the side of the table. "Hmmm?!.  
  
"Kenshin-dono!! Kenshin- dono!! I can't believe it!! You're here at last!! I am sssoooooooooooo happy!! (purrr) (Heart)" A-Chan, wearing a nice ladybug kimono, screamed, as she glomped Kenshin again..  
  
Kenshin reacted to A-chan pinning him to the ground in his usual manner, with his usual swirly-eyed look and spluttering a stream of "Oros" @.@  
  
"I was wondering why it as so dark." J-chan said as she shook her head at the scene, then walking toward the kitchen, to fetch some more tea. "Hiten Mitsurugi style versus Otaku Ninja Style.." she sighed, "....is not an even match"  
  
~The End, Turn in Next Time to See Some Action~  
  
((Second Chapter Coming soon))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kenshin: Smiles and say to himself "Well I am certainly glad that is done" * Suddenly the hairs on his neck stand up and he senses danger. again. And is then promptly glomped and tied down for his disobedience*  
  
J-chan: *Smiles* "Not quite, see we have a several more chapters to go."  
  
A-chan: "Next time we will put Kenshin to work" *Tightens the last knot on Kenshin's bindings, while smiling and still sitting on him*  
  
Kenshin: "Oro..."  
  
J-chan, A-chan, and Kenshin: "Please come back. To read Chapter two"  
  
J-chan, A. Chan: *Bow*  
  
Kenshin: *Bows, but falls over because of the restraints*  
  
A-chan: *Rushes to Kenshin, and helps him stand up again*  
  
J-Chan, A-Chan, and Kenshin: "Ja Ne- Minna-sama..!!!!!!!!!"  
  
A-Chan: "By the way we have drawn a manga of this story, it can be found at "The Hall of Bish".  
Join today ^.- "  
  
Copyrights of: The Yahoo Group: The_Hall_Of_Bish  
  
((The Manga may be found at the above group))  
  
((For a Link to the above mentioned group, please leave an e-mail address in the review section, or do a yahoo group search for the tile)) 


End file.
